lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jack Shephard
| Last= | Count=110 | Centric= | Flashback= | Name=Jack Shephard | FirstName=Jack | LastName=Shephard | Age= | Birth= | Place=Los Angeles, California, VS | Status=Levend | Profession=Concierge, DHARMA Initiative Chirurg, St. Sebastian Hospital | ReasonAus=Het stoffelijk overschot van zijn vader identificeren | ReasonTrip=Terugkeren met het stoffelijk overschot van zijn vader(2004) Keerde terug naar het Eiland (2007) | Family=Ray Shephard - Grootvader Christian Shephard - Vader Margo Shephard - Moeder Claire Littleton - Half-zuster Aaron Littleton - Half-Neef Sarah Shephard - Ex-Vrouw Kate Austen - Ex-Verloofde | Actor=Matthew Fox | AltCasting=John O'Hara (als kind) | S6Ep = Character appearances#Jack ShephardS6 | Images=Afbeeldingen van Jack Shephard }} Dokter Jack Shephard is een voormalig chirurg en was de "de facto" leider van de overlevenden van Oceanic-vlucht 815. Voor de crash had Jack problemen die hij niet kon oplosssen, wat uiteindelijk zorgde voor een scheiding van zijn vrouw en zijn slechte relatie met zijn vader, Christian Shephard. Op het Eiland werd Jack een waardig lid van de overlevenden en hij hield het gezag in handen van de groep. Jack had goede relaties met de overlevenden, die hem zagen als een leider, en hij ontwikkelde een relatie met Kate en later Juliet. Hij vormde rivaliteit met Sawyer en John Locke. Hij hielp met het opblazen van het luik van De Zwaan en nam de beslissing om om de beurt op de knop te drukken, hoewel John Locke "de man van geloof" was en Jack de "man van wetenschap". Jack werd later gevangengenomen door de Anderen en verrichtte een operatie op Benjamin Linus. Later, na het verkrijgen van een radiotelefoon, wist Jack het vrachtschip de Kahana te bereiken wat uiteindelijk zorgde voor zijn redding als één van de zes van Oceanic. Na de redding ontdekte Jack dat Claire zijn halfzus was en dat Aaron zijn halfneef was. Hij was later verloofd met Kate maar door het onverwachte bezoek van John Locke en zijn visioenen van zijn overleden vader, raakte hij depressief. Hij werkte samen met Benjamin Linus om de overlevenden weer terug naar het Eiland te brengen aan boord van Ajira Vlucht 316. Om te ontsnappen aan het verleden probeerde Jack de toekomst te veranderen door een waterstofbom in het Zwaan-station te laten ontploffen, dat voor hun eerste crash zorgde. Hij faalde blijkbaar en keerde terug naar het heden waar hij leerde dat hij een kandidaat was om Jacob op te volgen. Jacob gelooft nu dat hij op het Eiland moet blijven en werd emotioneel om het verlies van zijn vrienden Sayid, Jin en Sun die omgekomen waren in de onderzeeër door een bom van Jacobs broer. Biografie Voor de crash Jack is de zoon van Christian en Margo Shephard. Toen hij jong was, werd hij in elkaar geslagen omdat hij een vriend, Mark Silverman, wou helpen. Zijn vader vertelde hem dat "hij niet uit het juiste hout gesneden was".(White Rabbit) Nadat hij was afgestudeerd UCLA medische school, sneller dan iemand anders volgens Juliet in A tale of two cities, ging hij werken in het St. Sebastion Hospital samen met zijn vader. Drie jaar voor de crash opereerde hij een slachtoffer van een auto-ongeval, Sarah. Haar rug was beschadigd door het ongeluk, dat gebeurde toen ze op weg was om haar trouwjurk te kiezen. Jack was ervan overtuigd dat de operatie geen succes zou worden en vertelde haar dat ook, ondanks de waarschuwingen van zijn vader dat hij af en toe zijn patiënten wat hoop moest geven. Vlak voor de operatie belooft Jack Sarah dat hij haar rug zou herstellen, echter die avond is hij er zeker van dat dit niet gelukt is. Hij rent in een stadium de trappen op en af, totdat hij valt. Zijn enkel wordt bekeken door Desmond Hume, met wie hij een kort gesprek heeft. De dag na de operatie is Jack zeker dat de operatie niet geslaagd is, maar al snel ontdekt hij dat Sarah, tegen alle verwachtingen in, toch haar tenen kan bewegen en ook gevoel heeft in haar benen.(Man of Science, Man of Faith) Jack en Sarah trouwen uiteindelijk, maar het huwelijk heeft te lijden onder de druk van de verchillende werkschema's van Jack en Sarah. Daardoor zien ze elkaar weinig. Jack en zijn vader onderzoeken later een patiënt, Angelo. Zijn dochter, Gabriela, zegt dat ze naar Jack gekomen waren omdat ze gehoord hadden van het 'wonder' toen hij Sarah geopereerd had. Jack vertelt haar dat die situatie anders was, maar gaat toch akkoord om haar vader te opereren. Angelo sterft een paar maanden later op de operatietafel. Op weg naar zijn wagen wacht Gabriela Jack op, en kust hem. Jack vertelt haar dat wat ze doen niet correct is. Jack vertelt aan zijn vrouw wat er gebeurd is, en zij, op haar beurt, vertelt hem dat ze zelf een relatie had. Sarah zegt dat Jacks werkgedrag en zijn obsessieve noodzaak om alles op te lossen de redenen zijn. Ze verlaat hem.(The hunting party) Zijn vader voert later een operatie uit onder invloed, en wanneer een verpleegster Jack hiervan op de hoogte brengt, haalt hij zijn vader weg uit de operatiezaal en neemt de operatie zelf over. Hij slaagt er niet in om de schade te repareren, en de vrouw sterft. Christian oefent druk uit op Jack om te verklaren dat de vrouw toen ze aankwam al niet meer geholpen kon worden. Jack verneemt later dat de vrouw zwanger was tijdens de operatie en dat zijn vader verantwoordelijk was voor haar dood door een slagader door te snijden.(All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues) Zijn vader vlucht naar Australië nadat zijn medische carrière abrupt beëindigd werd. Jacks moeder vertelt Jack dat het zijn taak is om achter zijn vader aan te reizen, omdat het tenslotte Jacks fout was dat zijn vader vluchtte. Jack gaat uiteindelijk akkoord. Jack doorzoekt de hotelkamer waar zijn vader logeerde en vindt uiteindelijk zijn vader terug, die overleden was aan een hartaanval veroorzaakt door overmatig drankgebruik.(White Rabbit) Jack beslist om zijn vader terug mee te nemen naar de VS, maar ondervindt heel wat moeilijkheden om de kist aan boord van het vliegtuig te krijgen. Net voor de vlucht heeft hij een gesprek met Ana-Lucia Cortez, die op dezelfde vlucht zit. Ze spreken af om op de vlucht zelf nog een drankje te delen, maar dit gebeurt niet.(Exodus, Part 1) Op het vliegtuig zit Jack naast Rose, en hij heeft een gesprek met haar terwijl haar man op het toilet is. Wanneer de turbulentie begint verliest Jack het bewustzijn voor de staart afbreekt.(Pilot,Part 1) Heeft blijkbaar een halfzus in Australië, waarvan hij niets af weet. In The Hunting Party wordt er impliciet gezegd dat hij wist dat zijn vader een affaire had. Op het eiland Seizoen 1 * Reanimeerde Rose met mond-op-mondbeademing na haar hartstilstand. * Aanvaardde de rol van leider op het eiland heel terughoudend. * Besliste om de romp van het vliegtuig te verbranden, en zo de passagiers die de crash niet overleefd hadden te cremeren toen de lichamen wilde zwijnen begonnen aan te trekken. * Euthanaseerde Edward Mars na een mislukte poging daartoe van Sawyer. * Zag zijn vader op het eiland in Walkabout en White Rabbit, hoewel we niet weten of dit visioen echt was of slechts een hallucinatie. * Redde Boone van de verdrinkingsdood nadat Boone er niet in geslaagd was om een vrouw, Joanna, te redden. Nadat hij Boone teruggebracht had naar het strand zwom Jack weer terug in een poging haar te redden. Hij kwam te laat. Jack nam zichzelf dit kwalijk; in een later gesprek met Kate gaf hij dit toe. * Vond de lijkkist van zijn vader in de grotten, maar niet het lichaam. ** Zag zijn vader van op een afstand rondwandelen of staan bij verschillende gelegenheden maar niet meer sinds hij de lijkkist vond. * Werd door Locke gered toen hij bijna van een klif viel. * Ontdekte grotten met een zoetwatervoorraad, een ideale schuilplaats. * Slaagde erin om een grote groep overlevenden te laten verhuizen van het strand naar de grotten. * Geblokkeerd in een grot na een instorting, gered door Charlie. * Redde Charlie toen die opgehangen werd door Ethan. * Probeerde Boones leven te redden in Do No Harm maar slaagde daar niet in. * Hij was van plan om Boones been te amputeren, maar op het laatste moment werd Boone wakker en vroeg Jack het niet te doen. Jack volgde Boones wens. Daarvoor had Sun reeds geprobeerd Jack op andere ideën te brengen. Jacks antwoord was "Zeg me niet wat ik wel of niet mag doen." * Hij vertrouwt Locke niet echt meer sinds de dood van Boone. * Beschouwt Locke als de verantwoordelijke van Boones dood. Zelfs nadat Locke uitgelegd had wat er juist gebeurd was bleef Jacks vertrouwen in Locke uiterst beperkt. Het feit dat Locke het luik geheim gehouden had droeg hier verder toe bij. * Verhinderde, samen met Kate, dat Locke in een gat in de grond getrokken werd door het Monster. Seizoen 2 * Wedijvert met Sawyer om Kates aandacht, en deelde een passionele kus met haar in de jungle in What Kate Did. * Leidde de expeditie om Michael te vinden nadat die was weggelopen. * Liet de teller tot 0 lopen om Locke te dwingen hem de code van de bergplaats te geven zodat hij Sayid kon tegenhouden (die Henry Gale martelde). Hij weet niet wat er gebeurde nadat de teller op 0 kwam * Zit in een continue concurrentiestrijd met Locke. * Speelt een gelijkaardig spel met Sawyer, maar met een andere inzet. * Dreigde ermee Sawyers antibiotica achter te houden, slechts dagen nadat die neergeschoten was door Mr. Friendly en een infectie had. * Won zijn voorraad medicijnen terug van Sawyer in een spelletje poker. * Bood de valse Henry Gale aan aan de Anderen in ruil voor Walt, een ruil die niet aanvaard werd. De Anderen bedachten vervolgens een eigen plan. * Vond Michael toen die opdook uit de jungle, en bracht hem terug naar de Zwaan. Jack en Kate verzorgden Michaels wonden. * Ging samen met Locke en Kate naar Sawyer om de rest van de wapens terug te halen nadat Michael hen verteld had van zijn plan om de Anderen aan te vallen. Bedreigde Sawyer met een pistool en verbrandde een deel van een manuscript dat Sawyer aan het lezen was, in een poging om die mee te doen werken. * Terwijl hij probeerde om de dodelijk gewonde Libby te helpen, stuurde hij Kate mee met Sawyer om de wapens te halen. Op die manier zou hij te weten komen waar Sawyers voorraad was. (Twee vliegen in één klap dus). * Is één van de vier mensen die Michael in opdracht van Ms. Klugh moet meebrengen naar de Anderen. * Sawyer vertelde hem hoe Ana-Lucia Cortez aan zijn pistool geraakt was. Sawyer vertelde hem toen ook dat Jack waarschijnlijk de enige vriend is die hij heeft. * Werd door Sayid gewaarschuwd dat Michael gecompromitteerd was, maar het is onduidelijk of hij hem geloofde. Werkt toch maar een plan uit samen met Sayid. * Vertrekt samen met Michael, Hurley, Sawyer en Kate om "de Anderen te gaan confronteren" in Live Together, Die Alone. * Confronteert Michael met zijn verraad waar Hurley, Sawyer en Kate bij zijn, en toont op die manier dat hij dit voor hen geheim gehouden had. * Gevangen genomen door de Anderen. Theorieën * Jacks familienaam, Shephard (Engels voor "herder"), vertelt ons dat hij de "leider van de kudde" is. Jezus werd "de goede herder" genoemd. * Jacks vader leeft misschien nog, en maakt deel uit van de Anderen. * Zijn vrouw Sarah was zwanger, maar vertelde hem dit niet. Ze hield van hem, maar wist dat zijn werk eerst kwam. * Volgens http://www.thetailsection.com is Jack diegene met wie de Anderen het best zullen kunnen samenwerken omdat hij één van hen herkent uit de "echte wereld". Jack zal misschien besluiten om zich bij hen aan te sluiten, en zal dus een soort initiatie moeten ondergaan. Het is mogelijk dat dit het vermoorden van Sayid is, die "Henry Gale" gemarteld heeft. Weetjes * Leerde poker spelen - en valsspelers en hun trucs herkennen - in Phuket (Thailand) * Heeft enkele vlieglessen gehad. * Heeft een tatoeage op zijn linkerschouder die te vertalen is als: "Havik in de hemel" of "Adelaars in de hoogte doorklieven de lucht" en een andere tatoeage op zijn linkerarm met een groot nummer 5 met een kompas errond. Jack had de tatoeages niet op het moment dat hij scheidde van Sarah; hij heeft ze laten zetten in Thailand toen hij op zoek was naar zichzelf. De tekst van de tatoeage is: He walks among us, but he's not one of us. Dit betekent, hij loopt met ons, maar hij is niet een van ons. * Jacks halfzuster uit Australië isClaire. * Het personage van Jack als de leider van de groep overlevenden had eigenlijk moeten sterven in Piloot, Deel 1 door toedoen van Cerberus/het Veiligheidssysteem, waarna Kate het leiderschap zou overnemen. Het bestuur van ABC overtuigde de schrijvers en producers ervan hem in leven te laten. Hun argument was dat, hoewel het een goed en nieuw idee was, het publiek geïrriteerd en verward zou zijn door de dood van dit personage. Dus werd de rol van de piloot geschreven, die in plaats van Jack stierf. ** Michael Keaton zou de rol gespeeld hebben van Jack (toen die nog zou sterven in de eerste aflevering). Afbeeldingen Afbeelding:Jackontheground.jpg|Jack op de grond na de crash. Afbeelding:Jacksmellinghimself.jpg|Jack ontsmet zijn wonde met vodka. Afbeelding:JackplusKate.jpg|Jack kust Kate. Afbeelding:Jackholdingon.jpg|Jack verhindert Locke op de knop te duwen. en:Jack Shephard Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack